The correct and stable display of luminance and chromaticity is of utmost importance in high-luminance and high-definition display devices used in, for example, systems for performing medical diagnoses or systems for carrying out graphic design.
In particular, a medical diagnosis system requires regular confirmation that the display device is in a display state appropriate for diagnosis. Verification of the display state of a display device is performed by measuring a test pattern that is displayed on the display device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-168044).
In a measurement, measurement pattern 1102 is displayed on the display screen of display device 1101 as shown in FIG. 11, measurement pattern 1102 that is displayed is measured by optical sensor 1103 that is arranged on the display screen of display device 1101, and the result then saved.